It's all fun and games
by ChrisSherry
Summary: It's all fun in games, Till someone gets hurt, Yuffie wants to scare Cid...? But, she has a little problem...? Yuffie,Vincent,Cid ONESHOT-FUN


'It's all out of fun in games

Till someone gets hurt

Yuffie was going to scare Cid he was sitting in a big chair down in the basement part of Cid's ship; Yuffie was in the next room.

She opened the door to the she was in, she got on her knees and started crawling on the floor all the way to the chair Cid was in

She looked at the chair and didn't see Cid from where she was, but Cid had to be in the chair because she could hear the sound of breathing and movement.

----

Vincent was just sitting in a big soft chair that Cid had been sitting in but he left a few minutes ago. Vincent was tired… he started falling asleep

----

Yuffie was hiding behind the arm of the chair and was getting ready to look up over the arm.

----

Vincent had fallen asleep but it wasn't a deep sleep...

----

Yuffie looked up and was ready to see Cid but it was Vincent! She turned her head to the side; she thought he was pretty cute when he was sleeping

But then again

She thought he was cute when he wasn't sleeping, Vincent start moving a little in his sleep,

Yuffie blushed a pretty pink color. Yuffie finally stood up from the ground and start walking around to the front of the chair but sadly tripped over Vincent Cape and was about to fall on Vincent.

----

Vincent had yet gotten into a deep sleep, then out of no where "WOAH!" Vincent's eyes open fast and then 'BOOM' Yuffie had fallen in

Vincent's lap

----

Vincent and Yuffie just stared at each other for a few second then Yuffie was the first one to break the silents.

"Hey Vincent!" Yuffie said smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Yuffie...? What are you doing?" Vincent asked.

'What should I say?!' Yuffie thought to herself.

"I thought you were Cid! But you weren't! And ... And! I'm sorry" Yuffie said as she lifted herself of Vincent.

"…You were going to…jump Cid?" Vincent said

"Eww! Please tell me you're not think WHAT I THINK your think!!! Sickness!!" Yuffie yelled.

"I didn't say that…." Vincent said

"I was going to scare Cid!" Yuffie said

"…." Vincent stayed silent.

"Well…. Uh…" Yuffie didn't know what to say.

She just stared at Vincent….) Then 'BOOM'

"AHHHH!" Yuffie screamed as she fall to the floor

"HAHAHA!" Cid started laughing.

"Cid?! How! Why! You! Grr" Yuffie tried

"…" Vincent stayed quiet and watched Yuffie and Cid.

"Hahaha! I was coming down the stairs! And saw you climbing around it! And I thought to myself you know I WAS in here! then I saw you and thought you were properly tryin to scare me!!!! So ha I scare ya instead! Hahaha!" Cid said laughing very hard,

"Your evil!!! Cid!" Yuffie yelled as she stood up

"No ya are!" Cid said back.

"NO YOU ARE!" Yuffie said

"NO DAMN IT YOU ARE!" Cid said

"YOU STARTED IT!" Yuffie said

"YOU- HEY YOU START IT!" Cid said

"LAIR!" Yuffie said

"LAIR? HAHA THAT'S ALL YA GOT?" Cid said

"…Hehe…" Yuffie laughed evilly.

"What?" Cid asked

"…O-l-d MAN!" Yuffie said laughing

"I'M NOT OLD! DAMN IT!" Cid said

"OLD…M…A…N!" Yuffie said again

"That's IT!" Cid said taking his spare and hitting Yuffie with the back off it, Yuffie fall to the ground on her butt and she started rubbing her head.

"That's no fair! CHEATER!" Yuffie said

Cid hit her again.

"…." Vincent just sat there shaking his head at them.

"VINCE! He's hurting me!" Yuffie yelled as she got up and run in jumped in Vincent's Lap! These time on propose.

"…." Vincent looked at Yuffie as she hugged him around his waist.

"Save me! From the BIG EVIL OLD MAN!" Yuffie said sticking her tongue out at Cid why'll still holding on to Vincent,

"Oh you think hugging your BOYFRIEND'S GOING TO ANYTHING!? Cid yelled

"Were NOT GOING OUT!" Yuffie yelled back at Cid

"Really now?... Yuffie and Vincent sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cid said singing.

"…Yuffie…" Vincent said finally talking.

"Yes Vincent?" Yuffie said looking at Vincent

"…Get off…" Vincent said

"No he'll KILL ME!" Yuffie yelled

"Hahaha" Cid laughed

"…." Vincent looked at Yuffie…

"Fine I'll get off you" Yuffie yelled

As soon as Yuffie stood up Cid was getting ready to hit Yuffie with his Spare again.

Vincent stood up as soon as Yuffie got off him.

Cid was about to hit Yuffie, And Yuffie could tell he was.

"I was just kidding! Vince is my boyfriend!" Yuffie said jumping into Vincent's arms.

Vincent's eyes got big.

"I thought I was just kidding too!" Cid said looking at Vincent

"…She's j…" Vincent start talking then was cut off by Yuffie.

"I'll prove it!" Yuffie said looking at Cid then at Vincent, She stood up on her tip toes and kissed Vincent on the lips.

"AHAHAH MY EYES!" Cid said Running out off the room!

Yuffie hear the door shut behind Cid, Then she pulled away from the kiss, then turned around to make sure Cid was gone.

"Ha it worked! I'm alive!" Yuffie yelled

"….Yuffie…." Vincent said Kind of in shock.

Yuffie turned around to look at Vincent

"Yes Vince?' Yuffie said

"…Why…"

"Why what?"

"…Why did you…. kiss me?"

Yuffie's face turned red.

"Because of Cid duh!" Yuffie said as she left the room

"…." Vincent said nothing as he sat back down on the big chair….

The end


End file.
